parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Fairies (1989)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Tinkerbell (Disney's Fairies) (with Periwinkle as extra) *Prince Eric - Kristoff (Frozen) (with Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as extra) *Flounder - Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Sebastian - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Scuttle - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *King Triton - Zeus (Hercules) *Ursula - Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *Flotsam - Ozzy (The Land Before Time 2) *Jetsam - Strut (The Land Before Time 2) *Grimsby - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Max - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Chef Louie - Tarzan (Tarzan) *Glut the Shark - Sabor (Tarzan) *Harold the Seahorse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Carlotta - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Ariel's Sisters - Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Human Ariel - Anna (Frozen) (with Elsa (Frozen) as extra) *Ursula as Vanessa - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Giant Ursula - The Queen of Hearts (Alice In Wonderland) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Musicians (Beauty and the Beast) *Sailors During Storm - Woody and the Gang (Toy Story) *King and Hearts - Prince Adam and Princess Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Professor Q. Porter (Tarzan) *The Womenwashers - Nanny and Widow Tweed (101 Dalmatians and The Fox and the Hound) *Mermaid Ariel - Tinkerbell (Disney's Fairies) (with Periwinkle as extra) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Anna (Frozen) (with Elsa (Frozen) as extra) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 2 - Jiminy's Concert ("Daughters of Zeus") *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 3 - Tinkerbell and Periwinkle at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 4 - Tinkerbell and Periwinkle Meets Danny *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 5 - Ludmilla Watches Tinkerbell and Periwinkle *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 9 - Kristoff and Jack are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 11 - Tinkerbell and Periwinkle's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 12 - Ludmilla's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 13 - In Kristoff and Jack's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 17 - Ludmilla Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 20 - Ludmilla's Wrath *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid Clips Used: *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *Frozen *Rise of the Guardians *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Pinocchio *Cats Don't Dance *Hercules *Bartok the Magnificent *The Land Before Time 2 *Tangled *The Lion King *Tarzan *Oliver & Company *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *The Black Cauldron *The Rescuers *Lilo & Stitch *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Beauty and the Beast *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *101 Dalmatians *The Fox and the Hound *Bambi *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Wreck-It Ralph *Stoked! *Rio *The Swan Princess *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Shark Tale *Mickey and the Beanstalk Gallery: Tinker Bell and Periwinkle.jpeg|Tinkerbell and Periwinkle as Ariel Kristoff and Jack Frost (Frozen and Rise of the Guardians).jpg|Kristoff and Jack Frost as Prince Eric 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Flounder Jiminy Cricket (worried).png|Jiminy Cricket as Sebastian Patrick Star (ROVIO).png|Patrick Star as Marlin (Flounder's Father) Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Scuttle ZEUS.png|Zeus as King Triton Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as Ursula Ozzy and Strut.png|Ozzy and Strut as Flotsam and Jetsam -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider as Grimsby Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Max Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Chef Louie Sabor.jpg|Sabor as Glut the Shark Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Harold the Seahorse Rapunzel (Tangled).jpg|Rapunzel as Carlotta Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody as Ariel's Sisters Elsa Anna ending.jpg|Anna and Elsa as Human Ariel Helga.jpg|Helga Sinclair as Ursula as Vanessa The Queen of Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Giant Ursula The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg|Seven Dwarfs as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" Musicians (Beauty and the Beast).jpg|Musicians as Jig Dancing Sailors Woody and the Gang (Toy Story).jpg|Woody and the Gang as Sailors During Storm Disney couple prince adam and princess belle.jpg|Prince Adam and Princess Belle as King and Hearts The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie).jpg|The Cartoon Characters as Sea Animals Professor_Porter.jpg|Professor Q. Porter as The Priest Nanny in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Nanny Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|and Widow Tweed as The Womenwashers Tinker Bell and Periwinkle.jpeg|Tinkerbell and Periwinkle as Mermaid Ariel Elsa Anna ending.jpg|Anna and Elsa as Human Ariel's Wedding Ending Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Uranimated18 Category:Now Playing Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs